


Can I have this dance, ya punk?

by sunbuhrns



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, they go to prom and bang what more do you WANT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbuhrns/pseuds/sunbuhrns
Summary: spwiderman on tumblr:concept: modern au where Bucky takes lil Steve to prom bc Steve is upset about not having a date and Sarah Rogers takes five million pics and that makes Steve blush like CRAZY! long story short it gets gay and they have their first kissy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....that’s this fic? Basically this is just a gross one shot that I needed to write after seeing a post on tumblr. Enjoy! Leave kudos and if you want a prompt, message it to me on tumblr? sunlinedclouds.tumblr.com !

“Oh, come on! Just _one_  picture, boys!”

“Yeah, Stevie, just _one_ picture.”

Turns out, these people seem to have a different number system than Steve does, because on his count, they’ve done at least 5 million. In the living room, on the stairs, on the front porch. Even in the backyard, next to a tree. He wasn’t understanding why everyone was making such a big deal. This was a pity date. Legitimately all it was. Even with Bucky’s help, Steve couldn’t get a single girl to go to the prom with him. And yeah, maybe he was a little upset over it, but leave it to Bucky to make a fuss. The problem was, the older boy (by only 16 months), could see right through Steve, no matter what. Always could, and Steve would never understand how or why. As prom got closer, and closer, he gave up on finding a girl, and Bucky decided that he, too, would go stag. But somehow, stag got lost in translation, and at the dinner table, Bucky was telling his mom all about how they were going to the dance together.

If Steve had thought Bucky was too much, he definitely hadn’t taken his mom into consideration. The two of them together were damn near torture, his mom begging for photos, and Bucky humoring her as best he could, wrapping his arms around Steve’s smaller frame, kissing him on the cheek, messing his hair up (but being sure to fix it right back), and all around acting more excited than ever about this arrangement. And, God, Steve was hoping the red on his cheeks wasn’t showing up on camera, because every time Bucky did something silly, he felt himself getting warmer and warmer, despite how much he hated this. Bucky didn’t see it as pity, not at all. He knew that Steve was the best guy around, and any girl that didn’t see that, he didn’t want to spend his own time with anyway. He couldn’t have imagined a better prom date than his best friend.

After what felt like hours of picture taking, though it was probably only half of one, forty-five minutes at most, he finally convinced Bucky to convince his mom that they really needed to go. They both got big, long hugs, and kisses on both of their cheeks, before they got into Bucky’s truck. It was old and beat up, but it moved, and that’s the important part. Steve couldn’t help his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his hand was slapped away from the car door, before Bucky was opening it for him.

“Now, what kind of date would I be if I let you do that?” He said, smiling, clearly proud of himself. He drove them to the school, not to far away from Steve’s place, getting there a bit late, as everyone had already gone in, but that was perfectly okay with Steve. The less time they had to spend there, the better, he thought.

The night wasn’t as miserable as he expected, they danced a bit, mostly Bucky holding Steve’s hand and forcing him into the middle of the dance floor, before getting pulled away by friends, or girls. Steve was thankful, though. Bucky deserved to have fun, and he didn’t mind sitting it out. As soon as the taller, darker-haired boy was distracted, he dipped out of the crowd, and off to the side. He distracted himself with a cup of punch, a pen, and a napkin. He caught glimpses of Bucky dancing, his hair falling from its perfectly gelled style, into a more loose look, falling in front of his face. He spent most of his time drawing Bucky, he just couldn’t help it. He was his favorite thing to draw, even though he couldn’t sit still for a damn second. He doodled a dancing Bucky on a napkin, apparently to focused on the details to notice the time passing. He was knocked out of his trance by a strong finger tapping him on the shoulder gently, a hand that really only could belong to the boy who brought him here in the first place. He turned around in his seat, Bucky grinning mischievously down at him, stepping back to give a comical bow before looking up at him.

“Can I have this dance, ya punk?” Bucky asked, standing up straight now, his arm outstretched towards Steve. Looking around, he noticed the demeanor of the dance changed, it was slower, more..romantic? He wasn’t sure exactly, but he knew this dance was one saved for _real_  dates. Couples.

“Buck. Go find a girl to dance with.” He said, turning back to his drawing, though his arm was grabbed, and his small frame was being easily lifted from the chair.

“Took you here as my date, yeah? Rude to dance with another girl. Come on, it’ll be fun. Just one.” He said, already pulling him back onto the floor. He didn’t try to get them to the middle this time, perfectly content with being on the outside, he put his hands on Steve’s small waist, pulling him in closer, laughing all the while. His smile made that stupid warm feeling creep back up onto his cheeks, shaking his head and looking down at their feet as they danced, or. More like stepped from side to side. Neither of them had ever been great at this. He stayed looking down, not exactly wanting to see him smile again, embarrassed by the way it made him feel. It wasn’t until he felt the weight of Bucky’s hand off his side, and felt it under his chin that he listened to the unspoken request and looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. He was relaxed, more so than he had been in a while. Slow dancing with Bucky was something that every girl should cherish, he thought. He had a way of making you feel safe. _Comfortable_. They looked at each other for a moment, it wasn’t often they didn’t share words, or at least laughter, right now they were both totally immersed in this feeling, that they didn’t even notice the song ended, moving to a quicker paced one. Everyone around them started dancing, and Steve was the first to notice, breaking their little bubble and looking around, laughing softly and looking back at Bucky.

“Buck, we sh-“ before he could even get the words out, he was being cut off. It took a minute for his brain to register that Bucky’s mouth was pressed against his, in the softest, but neediest kiss he could have described. He’d only ever kissed one girl before, but it wasn’t anything like this. He pulled away almost immediately after he realized what was happening, stepping back a bit. Bucky’s arms fell to his sides and he shook his head quickly. “Sorry, I just. I don’t know.” He tried to explain himself, but Steve was already backing away from him, mumbling excuses that he’d be right back, just running to the bathroom.

It took 24 minutes for Bucky to stop waiting for him. It took 25 minutes for Steve to realize that Bucky wasn’t gonna let him get off that easy. He’d went out to the truck, luckily, the back right door was broken, and didn’t lock, so he could get in. He took off his tie, feeling suffocated, and undid the first button on his shirt, running his fingers through his hair and trying to process what just happened. Before he even got the proper chance, he saw Bucky heading out of the building. He had his suit jacket in his hand, and his car keys in the other. Steve didn’t think he’d ever seen him look so defeated. He bit his lip, looking down at his hands, as Bucky unlocked his truck, through his things in the front seat, before climbing in the back next to the other boy. They sat in silence for a moment, before Bucky decided to speak up.

“I’m sorry. I just.” He rambled when he was nervous. And he could feel it coming out, but it was word vomit that couldn’t be stopped. “I’m sorry. We were dancing, and you looked so fuckin’ _pretty_ , Stevie. The stupid blue lights, the way you were holdin’ onto my shoulder. The way you were _lookin’_  at me. I could’ve sworn it’s what you wanted, too. It’s okay, that it wasn’t. We don’t gotta do that. We don’t gotta do anything, I just. Don’t wanna lose you, cause I’m dumb and can’t control myself. Are you even listening? Probably better if you’re not, actually. Just. I’m so-“ before the last syllable of the last word of his rant could come out, he felt a hand on his cheek, turning his face towards the other boy, their mouths pressing together. It wasn’t as gentle of a kiss as before. Not like Bucky was scared that he would break Steve if he wasn’t careful. It was a kiss of pure desire, just the need for their mouths to be on each other. After a moment Steve pulled away, looking up at Bucky, he handing realized he could get prettier, but the way his lips were swollen, just from that, he knew he needed to see more. He rolled his eyes as Bucky stared at him dumbly, as if he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do. He climbed over him, straddling his lap where Bucky sat, leaning down to kiss him again. This time, Bucky pulled away.

“We can talk later?” He asked, his hands already on Steve’s body, leaning up to kiss his neck, not sure how to stop himself from needing the contact.

“Talk later.” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s hair, one hand gripped into it, the other on the seat behind him as they continued to kiss, which led to dry humping, which led to Steve losing his virginity to his best friend in the back of a pickup truck, in their high school parking lot.

When they got back home, Steve blamed Bucky’s dopiness on being drunk. Telling his mom he should probably get him upstairs to sleep it off, as the happy-stricken look on Bucky’s face couldn’t be wiped off, and the longer they stood in front of her, the longer she’d have to realize what happened. But, Sarah Rogers wasn’t born yesterday.


	2. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys begged me for the porn scene. Here you go. If you like it pleeesase leave a comment and let me know! Also, if you want me to continue and write the morning after?? Idk why this is turning into a chapter fic but I want to see Sarah’s reaction to the boys the next day. But it’s up to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you begged for.

“We can talk later?” 

“Talk later.” 

Steve’s mouth as back on Bucky’s before he could say anything else. The talking was the hard part. This, _this_ was the easy part. He could do this all day. Feeling Bucky’s hands on his body, his mouth on his own, was something that he never knew he needed. He never wanted to need. If he ever thought about it, he ignored it, but now, _now_ it was right here. Right in front of him, or. Beneath him. His best friend was under him, sat crammed in the back seat of the oldest pick up truck on the planet, in their high school parking lot, while 1,000 kids were inside getting drunk and dancing. 

Knowing Bucky for 12 years, could never have prepared him for this. This was a side of him he’d never seen, but God, he wanted more of it. Bucky pulled away from his mouth, finding his way down to Steve’s neck, one of his hands staying firmly placed on his waist, the other dipping down to grab his ass, squeezing tightly and wow, Bucky was strong. He knew it, but, it was becoming a much more present thought in his mind. It wasn’t until he heard a small whimper coming from the dark-haired boy’s mouth that he realized he’d been absentmindedly grinding down on him the entire time. And yeah, yep. He could definitely feel the bulge in his pants, and he didn’t plan on stopping any time soon, the sounds Bucky was making were too pretty. He pulled back, using the hand he had gripped in Bucky’s hair to pull his head back, earning him a loud moan, and when Bucky looked up at him, there was almost a _hunger_ in his eyes. Something that could only be described as pure lust, pure want. Hair pulling. He needed to remember that. “Are we doing this?” He mumbled, not even fully able to get the question out, before both of Bucky’s hands were on his cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss. Deeper, slower, softer. He took that as a yes, a definite yes. 

Steve nodded quickly, not letting anymore time get wasted. He kept kissing him, their tongues having already explored nearly every part of each other’s mouths, but he couldn’t stop. There was so much to learn. And not enough time. He shrugged off his suit jacket, tossing it in the front with Bucky’s, hands immediately going back into the boy’s hair as they continued to dry hump like the teenagers they were. “Bucky. Buck, Buck, Buck.” He said, mumbling as he pulled away from the kiss, leaning their foreheads together, reaching down to put pressure on his thigh, not that it was enough to stop the older one from moving if he really wanted to, but enough for him to fall out of the daze and listen to him for a second. “Just. Slower. Gonna bust way too quick if you keep doing that.” He said, clearly out of breath from holding back his own orgasm. 

Bucky nodded slowly, he knew Steve was a virgin, and he knew that this was something that they both wanted to last. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back against the seat for a moment, almost as if he was trying to will his own cock to calm down. After a second, of Steve kissing at his neck, and unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt slowly, pulling it out of where it was tucked into his pants, he decided he was ready again. His shirt was now fully unbuttoned, exposing his chest, but their position stopped him from fully taking it off. He didn’t mind, just knew that he wanted Steve’s off. He leaned up to catch his mouth in another kiss, while unbuttoning the shirt in-front of him, slipping it down over Steve’s shoulders, and tossing it over to the side, not really caring at all where it landed, just knowing he needed it gone. He pulled back for a moment, pushing Steve back to lean on the back of the chair in front of them, running his hands over his body and shaking his head. He didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so small, but in the best way. Someone who just screamed _perfect_ every time Bucky saw a new part of him. 

Steve rolled his eyes at the unspoken praise he was getting, his cheeks heating up, but this time his neck and shoulders visible, the redness even more prominent than before. He didn’t give Bucky any time to tease him for it, reaching down to grab his crotch through his pants, palming it. Just the simple motion had Bucky leaning his head back, groaning softly into the air, and yeah. Steve could get used to that. He kissed his jaw, his neck, anywhere he could reach as he continued to tease him like that. After a moment, and a lot of quiet begging from Bucky, he reached down with both hands, undoing his trousers and pushing his hand down the front and- _oh_. 

That’s why Bucky’s hard-on was so prominent, and so easy to feel. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Something he’d tried to get Steve to do many, many times. Trying to convince him that it just felt so freeing, and maybe he should’ve seen this coming, but he was just as shocked as Bucky when his hand was met with flesh. Warm, hard, extremely hot flesh. Steve’s immediate thought was that he wanted it inside of him. Mouth, ass, whatever. Anything. Just needed that. He stroked it slowly at first, the same way he would get off himself, and it seemed to be working, Bucky’s eyes fell shut, his hands on both of Steve’s hips, willing himself not to thrust right up into his hand. Steve leaned down to his shoulder, mumbling softly in Bucky’s ear. “Mouth, ass. Pick. Before I do.” He said softly. 

“Mouth, Mouth, Mouth. Mouth.” Bucky mumbled quickly back, the view of Steve’s lips wrapped around his cock had been haunting his dreams for far too long. He needed this. God, he needed this. Steve bit his lip, letting out a small chuckle at the boy’s neediness, but nodded nonetheless. He climbed off of him, moving to the side to get on his knees in the seat next to him. He’d never done this, but it couldn’t be that hard, right? Bucky would tell him if something wasn’t okay. He leaned his head down, nudging Bucky with his elbow to get him to look down at him, to which he did so happily, running his hand through Steve’s hair gently as he watched him. Steve licked a stripe up the side of his cock, and God, it was bigger than he’d expected. He didn’t know what he expected, but Bucky definitely exceeded all expectations. Steve reached down and undid his own pants, needing some form of release from the pressure being built up by the tent in the front of them. 

It didn’t take long for him to get the hang of it, a few guiding words from Bucky on what to do, and he had the boy basically whining under him. He couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth, so he used his hands to continue working the bits that he couldn’t quite do on his own. After a moment, he felt Bucky’s hand running down his back, pushing his pants down so his ass was out, up and exposed for him. He took his hand away, gently using it to pull Steve’s mouth off of his cock, replacing it with his fingers, to which Steve began to suck on even harder, getting them hot and wet. Bucky thought he was gonna cum from just the sight. He smiled a bit and pulled his face up to kiss him softly before leaning back and letting him continue with his cock. Bucky reaches back down to his ass, using the new wetness as lube. “Fuckin. Tell me if it hurts.” He said, hardly able to make words. He pushed one finger in and _wow_ Steve was tight. But he was relaxed, and wanting, that it wasn’t to hard to work him up. From one finger to two, and two eventually to three, until Steve was moaning around his cock and pushing back, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers. 

Suddenly, the car spun around him and Steve was back in Bucky’s lap, both of their cocks rubbing against each other, causing both of them to almost gasp in shock, before laughing softly and leaning in to kiss each other again, Bucky cupping Steve’s cheeks. “Good? You’re good?” 

“All good.” Steve mumbled back, leaning up so he wasn’t resting on his lap anymore, inviting him to do as he pleased. Bucky nodded quickly, moving his hands, one taking its place back on Steve’s waist, holding him where he needed him, and the other to position his cock where it needed to be. He looked up at Steve, and Steve slowly started lowering himself down onto Bucky. He held onto the back of the chair for support, biting down on his lip, it hurt, but in the best way possible. He felt full, he felt stretched, he felt _good_. After there was no more left to take, he looked up at Bucky, kissing him again.

“God, Stevie, you’re fuckin’ perfect. You’re so good for me.” Bucky mumbled, once they pulled away, his face in Steve’s neck as he guided his hips to the same rhythm as Bucky was involuntarily fucking up into him. It didn’t take long for Steve to become a whining mess, moaning, saying Bucky’s name, telling him to go faster, harder, deeper, and Bucky never knew he had such a mouth on him. 

_Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky._ Was all that was going through Steve’s mind. He wanted to make him feel good, wanted to make him feel like he was feeling. _Hair pulling_. He remembered, reaching up and running his fingers through Bucky’s short hair, tugging on it gently and that was more than enough. He moaned louder than he had the rest of the night. “Fuck, Stevie. Steve. I’m gonna. If you’re not careful. It’s gonna-.” And before he could finish his rambling, he was holding Steve’s hips down against his own, cumming deep, deep inside of him, biting down on the younger boy’s shoulder gently, squeezing his hips, knowing that he would probably leave bruises on his sensitive skin. It took Bucky wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock for two strokes to get him cum right after him. They both breathed heavy, Steve, leaning against Bucky’s chest with his eyes closed. Bucky, running his hand up and down Steve’s back, mumbling sweet nothings into the air. 

They couldn’t sit around in post-sex bliss for too long, as people started filing out of the building, prom coming to an end. They both quickly cleaned themselves off with an old t-shirt Bucky had in the back seat, Steve puttting his shirt back on, buttoning it up quickly, followed by his pants, not bothering to do his belt. Bucky fixed his trousers, buckle and all, as he had a lot less to put on than the other boy. But he kept his shirt undone, getting out and getting in the front seat. Steve climbed over the median, moving their jackets to hold in his lap, sitting in the passenger seat. He couldn’t help but laugh as Bucky got back in. 

“Whatcha think you’re laughing at?” He asked, no threat to his voice, completely post-orgasmic, sex bliss, dopey voice. 

“You’ve got the worst sex hair I’ve ever seen.” Steve grinned, leaning up to kiss him again, which Bucky matched easily. He was the first to pull away, though, fixing his hair in the rear view before starting up the truck. “Gotta get you home by 11. Your mom’s never gonna let me take you out again.” He said, as he saw the clock was at 10:45 already. After he pulled out of the parking lot, he let his hand rest on the gearshift, driving with only one. Steve hummed softly and grabbed it, pulling it into his lap and playing with his fingers as he held his hand, earning a bright, dopey smile from the other, causing him to blush a deeper red that he had that whole night. They stayed quiet the whole drive. Not needing words for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you liked it! They really encourage me to keep writing! Love you all, and if you have any prompts you’d like me to write, message them either here or on tumblr! sunlinedclouds.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write out the whole porn scene in grave detail, but I didn’t. If...you want that, leave a comment? I will so happily do it if even one person asks tbh. Also, leave kudos if you liked? Thank you so much!


End file.
